


Library Passion

by readitnow14



Series: RWBY Slutty Escapades [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU where plot never happened, Admiration, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Library Sex, Missionary Position, Out of Control Libido, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-public masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, trying not to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitnow14/pseuds/readitnow14
Summary: After reading a particularly sensual scene in a novel, Blake is stuck in the library with her libido turned against her. She's found by Jaune, who is dragged in to satisfy her needs.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Series: RWBY Slutty Escapades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Blake gripped the edges of the novel in her hands even tighter as the steamy scene described within ramped up in intensity.

The dramatic confrontation at last. The loyal ninja faced off against the mercenary warrior hired by the rebels to attack the capital. Now that the heirs to the dynasty had safely escaped, the ninja stayed behind, sacrificing himself to face his enemy. An enemy he’d grown close to while he infiltrated the enemy camp, posing as a new recruit. He knew his tactics, and how dangerous he was. They also shared a peaceful night under the stars, but the ninja couldn’t think about that now.

The two warriors faced each other, the wind rushing through the forest between them as the sound of battle raged through the burning capital in the distance.

Their battle began. The mercenary from a foreign land’s attacks were just too strong. He was too fast and too brutal, and the ninja fell. At last, his life was about to come to an end where it should, giving his life so the royal family could live on. But now that he had reached the end of his life, he wished for another chance to stare up at those stars, in the arms of the mercenary. Despite being enemies, that night was the first time he had felt peace, but the ninja was content that he found a single moment of tranquility before his life's end.

The mercenary’s spear came down by the ninja’s head, missing him by a hair. Shocked that he wasn’t killed, the ninja almost didn’t notice the larger man climbing on top of him, straddling his body and pulled him up by the collar into a long kiss. For the first time, the ninja gave in to his personal passions, grabbing the other man's long hair and holding himself up as their tongues wrapped around the other. Together, they indulged their selfish lust at long last!

Blake reread the scene as soon as it reached its (and the character’s) climax. Her eyes wide, taking in the letters, the vivid image of the two warrior’s passion before her. She slowly moved a hand down to her lap, absentmindedly curling up the edge of her skirt. A burning desire was building in her groin, demanding that she satisfy it.

But not before Blake remembered she was sitting in the middle of the library.

Blake snapped her head up and looked around. All the other students at nearby tables were too busy with their studying to notice her near blunder. She sighed in relief and straightened her skirt back down around her thighs.

_ Calm down, Belladonna,  _ she told herself. Blake squinted her eyes shut and rubbed her legs together. The build-up of desire inside of her hadn't dissipated. Even after her embarrassment, it was torturing her to give in.

Blake shut her book and put it to the side to focus on the homework she was supposed to be working on anyway. She’d come to the library to get away from her team back at the dorm so she could focus, not to catch up on her guilty pleasure reading.

After two seconds of working on her report, Blake dropped her head to the desk.  _ Damn it, _ she thought. She'd gone and gotten herself hot and bothered. Her libido was out of control, tempting her to give in and start humping the table, right in front of the other students, right now!

_ I gotta walk this off, _ Blake thought. She packed up her bag and ventured deep into the library.

Beacon Academy’s library was a maze of weaving bookshelves and aisles. Only a trained student of multiple years of attendance knew how to navigate them and which areas and subjects were almost always deserted.

Blake walked back and forth up these private aisles for a few minutes, the physical activity not distracting her from the whiff of her own arousal coming from under her skirt.

Finding a secluded corner in the maze of bookshelves, Blake took a second and leaned against a shelf. She sighed, frustrated at herself for losing control so easily. She’d only not masturbated for three days. It wasn't a conscious choice, just one of her teammates were always around in the dorm, or Blake was busy with her training, or she just wasn't in the mood. A couple pages from a novel shouldn't have been that big of a deal.

Blake squeezed her pelvic muscles and pressed her thighs together. Just a little touch shouldn't hurt, right? Just a little touch to relieve a little tension, and then she could crawl to the nearest bathroom stall and get her shameful activity done in private.

Reaching under her skirt, Blake started rubbing over her sensitive clit through her panties. She felt like she could feel every rough thread of the fabric as a shot of pleasure spread up her body.

Blake bit her lip, her legs apart and her skirt lifted.  _ It can’t hurt to keep going, _ she thought.  _ Just a little more. _

With her other hand, Blake pulled her panties down from under her skirt, farther than she planned, sliding them until they were around her knees and long socks. Her fingers rubbed through her slick folds, one moving inside and curling up inside her pussy, the others slowly massaging her clit.

_ I shouldn't keep going, _ she thought. Blake’s eyes closed as she leaned her head back against the books behind her. The fingers rubbing inside her were barely audible, not even perceptible an aisle away.  _ I should get out of here before I get carried away.  _ But the cold air-conditioned air in the library felt good against her exposed crotch and her slick vaginal lips.

Why shouldn’t she just stay awhile? She’d been working hard. And if she kept going now, the longer she could feel good before she had to sulk off to some public bathroom and finish up there. Best to just give in to the moment. Just for a few moments more.

“Um…”

Blake’s eyes snapped open at the newly arrived voice. Impossibly, someone else was standing at the entrance of her secluded aisle.

Jaune, wide-eyed, and holding a stack of books for his own report, was frozen, a meter away from Blake. His eyes looked at her, down to her raised skirt and fingers inside herself. He looked around him, making sure he wasn’t hallucinating, and then started back up at her, a burning rose blush spreading across his face and neck.

Before either could say another word, another sound came from a couple aisle down.

“I can’t believe Port is making us do two papers this weekend,” one voice said.

“They pick on the freshman here,” another responded, “I was talking to a senior, and they only have to do drills.”

The voices of two girls were heading in this direction. Acting on pure instinct, Blake grabbed Jaune by the collar and pulled him into the aisle with her, his books dropping by their feet as Blake pushed him up against the bookcase and out of sight.

The other two students got closer, pausing in the aisle directly on the other side of the bookcase Jaune and Blake were hiding against, just some removable books away from being exposed.

“I had to stay after combat class to work on my forms.”

“You lucky bitch! I would  _ pay _ to have some one-on-one with Goodwitch.”

They continued talking, not moving and without a care in the world, not knowing that two upperclassmen were mere feet away from them. Blake was frozen, pinning her body up against a panicking Jaune. She glared up at him and put a finger to her lips. Jaune nodded rapidly and clamped his lips together, not even a muffled peep out of him. He looked up at the ceiling, as far away as he could at the panties still wrapped around Blake's knees.

“You have weird tastes.”

“She looks at me like I'm a worthless piece of meat. Just imagine what else she could do to me bent over her knee.”

“God, you're such a freak,” the other laughed.

They just kept talking. Blake screamed in her head for them to get out of here and out of her secluded spot. Between her frustration at them and her crippling embarrassment from Jaune seeing her, Blake was acting on pure adrenaline right now.

_ At least Jaune is someone I know well,  _ she thought. _ I can explain myself, and we can pretend nothing happened. Damn it. Why does my brain have to be like this when I get horny? _

“I did hear she and some upperclassmen have had some “private lessons.””

“Stop!” the other laughed. “I was already going to stay in school, you don’t have to convince me.”

As the two students laughed, Blake felt something. She felt something, down there. Not the usual pressure that needed to be relieved, but something pressed against her crotch on the outside.

Looking down, Blake saw the case. Jaune’s pants were bulged out, pressing against her close body she was pinning up against him with. Blake looked up at him, he also noticed the literal development, and the panic in his eyes flashed an apology.

Blake couldn’t move to get off him. The students were still there, and any major movements might reveal them. But maybe… just a little. If she just moved her hips, like so. Blake bucked her hips a little, her skirt rubbing up against Jaune’s pants. The two girls didn’t notice, so maybe a little more wouldn't hurt.

Jaune’s eyes went wide as Blake started humping his crotch. He grabbed at the shelves on either side of him and muffled down an exclamation of shock as she kept going. The faint sound of fabric rubbing together was ear-piercing as they held their breaths, but under that friction, his own problem was getting worse.

Seconds went on, seeming to last for minutes as Blake ground against her classmate. Jaune snuck a glance down at Blake’s chest pressed up against him, the space between the buttons on her shirt bunched up, a slight view of her purple bra underneath. He almost let out a hungry gasp just as the other two students finally started to move up their own aisle.

“That CFVY team leader was checking my ass out at the assembly.”

“The one with the sunglasses?”

“Yeah, what do you think?”

“Sounds like a creep. I bet she fucks all sorts of freshman girls.”

“You say that like its a bad thing.”

The two students rounded the corner toward them. Both Blake and Jaune froze as the girls walked the wrong way, not seeing them pressed up against the bookshelves and passing unaware of their unintentional victims. Their conversation grew quieter and quieter until Blake and Jaune were alone again, both letting out a loud sigh of relief.

“Um… I can explain,” Jaune said, still flustered by the woman clinging to him.

Before he could try doing that, Blake grabbed the bulge in his pants, her heavy breath warm against his neck. She reached down and pulled her panties down to one ankle, and kneeled down on the library floor in front of Jaune.

“I got you like this,” she said, lust shining through her bright eyes, “so it’s my job to fix it, right?” Her voice was hungry as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers, freeing his erect penis.

Jaune froze again as he looked down at the situation. Was this really happening? He just wanted to find some geological textbooks for a report, but then he got pulled into this. He looked around, not sure to look at Blake or to triple check they were actually alone this time.

Blake licked her lips at the sight of his long shaft accented by a tuft of yellow hair at its base. From his bulge earlier, she knew he was big, but she wasn’t expecting  _ this  _ from the skittish Jaune she’d known for so long. A few jerks along his stiff length was enough to get him ready to line the tip up with her parting lips. “Nomph.”

His penis in her mouth, Blake rubbed her tongue across the underside of his dick, getting an initial feel for it and its taste before she started bobbing her head back and forth. She firmly sucked up and down, exploring around his length as the tip slid across the back of her soft, wiggling tongue.

Jaune reached forward and softly put a hand on the back of her head and combed his fingers through her raven black hair, his other hand resting on a shelf to keep himself up as he let her do her work.  _ Really _ good work.

It didn’t take long for him to climax. “Gmph!” Blake mumbled as her mouth got filled with a sudden rush of cum. She looked up at him with one eye open, a drip of fresh cum escaping down the side of her chin.

Blake opened her mouth, and with a gasp, pulled away, swallowing the load and clearing her throat.

“You have a…” Jaune pointed at the side of his chin.

Blake looked down and wiped it off with the back of her hand before lapping it up with her tongue until her hand was clean.

Before Jaune could escape, Blake reached forward and started massaging his balls with one hand, and the other jerking his dick straight up. Now that she had a taste, she wanted to try out the whole package. Plus, her own frustrations from earlier hadn’t been satisfied yet. She smiled as she let her horny craze take over her body.

Blake glanced up, Jaune’s shirt was lifted up, revealing a glimpse of some defined muscles and actual abs. Jaune winced as she one of Blake’s hands reached up into his shirt, feeling around. Blake kept raising her arm, all the way up to his right pec, her fingers gripping around his firm chest and pinching his nipple. 

Just when he thought she was done, and how she was fawning all over him again, exploring his body with a look of wonder.

“You’re nothing but surprises today,” Blake said.

“I--I’m not as fit as the other guys,” Jaune said. “At least, I wasn’t at first.”

_ Over two years of training had results, _ Blake thought. It was pretty much a crime for him to be wearing a shirt with a body like this. A crop top would be allowed, at least, not this oversized hoodie he wore all the time.

“Take it off,” Blake ordered.

Jaune complied, his hoodie pulled over his head, and just like she felt, this bashful guy was ripped like he’d stepped out of a swimsuit ad. Blake was furious that the last time their teams went to a pool together, he wore a shirt. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

Blake stood up and stepped back to the other side of the intimate aisle. She lifted her skirt, giving him a second view of her exposed groin. “Do you want a turn? It's only fair after that show I gave you earlier.”

Without a word, Jaune took his turn on his knees. He dropped down and put his hands on her thighs as he went in. Blake let her skirt drop over his head, hiding him under, so she didn’t see when he started licking at her pussy’s entrance.

Blake tensed up. He was digging in without remorse. Lapping her up, his tongue had already penetrated her, exploring inside, tasting everything she had to offer. Her legs quivered as she felt herself dripping from arousal, and Jaune drank it down hungrily.

“Jaune,” Blake gasped, “I didn’t know you had it in you!”

Jaune’s head shifted under her skirt, pulling away. “I had a good tutor,” he said before going back in.

Blake leaned her head back against the books. Moving her hands up to her chest, she unbuttoned her shirt and loosened the thin red bow around her neck. Her clothes hung loose as she took her bra off from under them and patted the head hiding under her shirt.

Keeping the boy down under her with one hand, and feeling herself up with the other, Blake squirmed on top of his tongue until, finally, her legs squeezed around his head, and she came. Her vaginal walls tried to clinch at him and keep his tongue deep inside her as ecstasy filled the base of her body.

Jaune’s head came back up from under her skirt and looked up at her disheveled outfit. Her chest heaved as she groped one of her own breasts and caught her breath.

Grabbing one of his arms, Blake pulled Jaune back up to his feet. Still breathing heavily, she pulled him forward, forcing him to push her against the bookcase as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_ I’m still not done! _ Blake thought. _ I still want MORE. _

Blake and Jaune continued making out, couldn’t get enough of his talented tongue no matter where he used it. Her chest pressed against him, squished against his pecs. He pushed his lower body closer to her, his newly erect penis finding itself into Blake’s thigh gap, teasingly close to copulation. 

Taking a break from the kiss, Blake stared at him with an intense, hypnotic gaze. “Take me, Jaune!” Blake growled as she rustled with and pulled off her skirt. “Right here!”

“What about--?”

“I don't care if anyone finds us,” Blake said, pulling herself close to him, grinding over his cock again, pumping it through her thighs. “They’d just pretend they didn’t see anything. Just get this in me, Jaune.”

“I don’t have any condoms.”

“I’m on the pill.  _ Please, _ Jaune!”

Grabbing one of her thighs, Jaune lifted, forcing her down against the shelves. Her legs spread enough for him to thrust forward, and he buried his member inside her pussy. Blake's begging was the signal for him to finally go all out. Her primal erotic desire was practically contagious at this point as he fucked her right then and there.

Blake muffled a moan. They were in a library after all. Despite her words, she’d rather not get caught. It would interrupt their fun. His penis felt even bigger inside her pussy than it felt in her mouth. It reached up inside, pushing into her, filling her up, filling that need that had been driving her crazy since reading her book.

Once he was inside her, Jaune started properly bucking his waist, giving her everything he had. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about doing this with her before. He'd always admired her cool and distant personality and beauty, which made this moment all the more sweeter as he railed her.

“I take it…” Blake gasped between thrusts. “You had lessons on this too?”

Jaune nodded, enjoying her around his dick more than he was truly listening. He lifted her leg higher, turning her almost sideways as she held onto the shelf to stay up against the wall.

Their intercourse continued like this, Blake balancing on the shelf and one leg, the other in the air near his shoulder, her panties hanging in the air wrapped around her ankle as Jaune pounded forward between her split legs.

“Jaune?” Blake groaned, trying to get his attention. “Jaune!”

“Yeah?”

“Let me… Oh…! Let me turn over,” Blake whispered as he bucked his hips harder. “So good… Let me turn over. You can take me from behind. Guys like that, right?”

He nodded and pulled out, a strand of precum stretching between them.

Blake rolled over and bent herself over a shelf sparse with books. Her dark, messy hair hung under her with her open blouse. Jaune pushed the edge offer top up her back for full access to her presenting hips. Lining his dick under her, he slid it up against her slick, almost dripping, folds, getting another feel for her vagina’s entrance and pushed in.

Leaning her head back, Blake looked up at Jaune, fucking her even faster than before, her ass rhythmically slapping against his hips.

Blake smiled. The sight of his strong body handling her, penetrating her, was almost as good as feeling him inside her. “That’s right! Take me, Jaune! Take me right here!”

Her palms pressed against the shelf as he leaned over her, pushing more of his weight into every one of his thrusts. His strength rippled through her as he pounded his cock into her pussy, making Blake his at this moment. Pleasure built to its peak as he made her drown in pleasure, indulging himself in her as she climaxed against his penis.

“Inside!” Blake gasped as she came, feeling the tension of her walls clenching around his dick. “We can’t leave a mess. So inside, Jaune!”

Practically on top of her, Jaune bucked his hips forward as his balls clenched, shooting his second load of cum inside her. He gasped as he released his orgasm, feeling every shot fill her vagina. Blake groaned as she felt the sudden warm sensation of being filled to her cervix with cum. Both their bodies shook a little as pleasure mingled between them, finally slowing down their movements to just loud panting.

Blake looked over her shoulder at Jaune again. He still had his hands on her hips, his chest still rising and falling as he caught his breath. As he opened his eyes and met hers, he smiled. A sweet, friendly smile that made her feel like her chest was full of butterflies. She wished they could cuddle, he could rest against her chest as she played with his hair and call him adorable.

“What was that about?” Jaune asked, pulling out of her and stepping back, looking at her bent over form, clothes disheveled or strewn around the floor.

“Horny,” Blake explained. She pulled herself back up and leaned her shoulder against the bookcase again with a satisfied smile. The need building inside her had been taken care of. For now. “You didn’t complain,” she grinned and pushed her hair back over her shoulders.

Jaune shook his head. “No complaining. Just surprised.” He laughed a little as he looked around them, Blake joining in too, also appreciating the ridiculousness of their situation.

They redressed. Blake slipped her panties on, doing her best not to have Jaune’s cum leak out before she could clean up later.  _ Don’t forget to take that morning-after pill, _ Blake told herself.

Jaune, back in his deceitful hoodie, looked around the corner. “I don’t think anyone noticed,” he said with relief, looking back at Blake as she finished buttoning up her shirt and straightening her skirt.

Blake handed him the pile of books he dropped earlier. “Thank you, Jaune,” she said. “You helped me out a lot.”

“No… No problem.” Jaune blushed again as he took the books and cradled them under his arm and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. “Let’s do this again sometime.”

Blake stared at him blankly, her distant personality fully returned. 

“Or not!” Jaune squeaked.

Blake smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re sweet,” she said and started walking. “Let’s head back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write another scene with these two. Enjoy!

Jaune considered himself pretty easy going… but sitting alone in Team RWBY’s dorm room while Blake Belladonna lay on her bed, reading a book, and practically ignoring his existence was… a lot.

_ How did we get in this situation, _ he thought. It wasn’t complicated, really. You see, for Team RWBY and Team JNPR, it was game night! Good times. Just like many other times, Blake was lying on top of her bedsheets, reading one of her novels. She was abstaining, but Blake only rarely played at the table with the others, so that in itself wasn’t unusual.

What had changed was Jaune and Blake’s relationship, which had been more awkward than either had intended since they fucked in the library the other week.

After the first game of the night, Nora mentioned the next game they wanted to play’s expansion fixed the original’s balance and pacing, and the game shop in Vale was still open, so she and Ruby went to go pick it up.

They asked Jaune whether he wanted to come, but he declined.

Near simultaneously, Yang realized they already needed more snacks, so she recruited Ren, and they ran off-campus for more fuel. Pyrrha and Weiss wanted to buy a movie to end the night with, or to put on the background. As they left, both groups offered Jaune the chance to go with them, and Jaune politely turned them both down. It would be rude to leave whoever wasn’t running errands alone with the board games, after all.

As all three groups left in separate directions, Jaune realized he was the only one left behind.

Huh…

And so there they were. Jaune awkwardly sat at the game table, and Blake read her book. Both left alone for the foreseeable future.

Shortly after their tryst, she’d cut her hair shoulder length, something the rest of her team said she had been planning for a while and finally took the leap.

Jaune, personally, thought it was hot--good. Looked good. The new haircut, intentionally or not, drew more attention to her Faunus cat ears on top of her head. They relaxed against the side of her skull as Blake read her book, her amber eyes trailing through the letters. She wore a long-sleeved yukata-style pajama top, with nothing covering her long pale legs, one crossed over the other. Her bare feet pressed against her sheets, and only the tops of her bare thighs were covered by the edge of the black robe.

Jaune caught himself staring and turned back to the game table. He couldn't help himself. It had been two weeks since he accidentally found Blake fingering herself in the depth of the library, which led to a brief sexual escapade. They hadn't talked since then, and he tried not to think too much about it, but Blake being his type made that difficult.

Leaning back in his chair, Jaune played some fake drums on his thighs as he stared up at a random corner of the ceiling.

Blake turned a page in her book and kept reading.

After several agonizing seconds that felt like minutes, Jaune spoke up. “Exams go well?”

Not looking away from her book, Blake rejected the small talk. “Yep.”

“Cool.” Jaune nodded.  _ Did I piss her off somehow? Oh no… What did I do this time?  _ One or two exceptions aside, his history with women wasn’t very positive, especially before Beacon. “Good book?”

Blake nodded, and one of her cat ears flicked in annoyance.

“Okay…” Jaune turned away again, back to his corner in the ceiling, and rubbed the back of his head. Despite literal years at this point of friendship between the two teams, one afternoon had made things really weird.  _ God, if only I knew how to-- _

That’s just about when a pair of panties flew across the room and landed on his face.

Jaune pulled them off, took a moment to process what was in his hands--the shape and purple pattern, the soft cotton texture--and Jaune whipped his head back to the bed.

Blake hadn’t moved an inch.

Jaune rapidly glanced around the room. Blake was obviously the source, but she was pretending she wasn't? _ How did she even get these off without me noticing? _ he thought. But looking closer, the edge of her yukata had been oh so slightly pulled up the rest of her thigh.

As if she could sense his gaze, Blake lifted her knee, tucking her foot underneath her leg, carelessly revealing a view inside her robe. Yep, those  _ were _ her panties.

Tauntingly, across the room, Blake’s sex lay unprotected.

Looking around again to double-check that indeed, he had been the only one left behind, Jaune stood up, put his hands in his hoodie’s pockets and walked over to Blake’s bed.

As he approached, Blake flatly glanced up at him and the panties in his hand, before she went back to reading and gently nestled her head in her pillow. Permission came in the form of her legs, slowly spreading below her. A welcoming call to the blonde Huntsmen above her.

Jaune shrugged, tossed the panties onto the foot of the bed, sat down, and dove in.

Shoving his head between her thighs, Jaune traversed under her robe. Only a minimum of light came through the black fabric around him, but his eyes wouldn't help him down here. He started with a long lick up her vulva. From the base to his tongue moving along and between her labial folds that brushed against his lips, to pausing at the nub above them, flicking the clitoris before he finished at the brustle of freshly shaven pubic hair.

Hesitantly, he slid in his tongue, once again feeling inside her. Her vaginal walls unconsciously loosened, accepted his probing muscle. As he inhaled deeply, her sweet scene, like erotic hormones, fired nerves in his brain, telling him to get closer, to stop holding back. And he wasn’t feeling like arguing tonight. Jaune placed his hands on her chilly thighs and pressed his face into her crotch. His wet, practically drooling, mouth covered her pussy as her intoxicating scent overwhelmed his senses, and he lapped up her growing wet arousal.

Blake adjusted her waist, slouching into a more comfortable position in the mattress as Jaune slurped and sucked between her legs. Glancing down under her book at the head inside her robes, she couldn't see what he was doing, but Blake could feel every exciting breath before every jolt of pleasure traveled up her body. She quietly hummed, so much so that Jaune only barely heard her before she crushed her thighs around his head, holding and pulling him in. One leg wrapped around the back of his skull as he happily devoured every drop of lusty juice she could produce. His tongue traveled deeper and deeper inside as he and her excited privates prepared Blake for the main event.

Jaune was only letting himself take sharp and sudden inhales through his nose as he kept going. His skull was wrapped in her legs, one of her feet rested on his back, all of her ordering her to not give up now. Whenever he found a good spot and felt a shiver of pleasure travel up the mellow girl who had captured him, he wanted to keep giving in to her demands as long as she asked. His licks made their way up the sides of her inner walls, up to her ceiling, trying to cover every centimeter he could find. Her vaginal fluid and his saliva mixed in a sticky combination that clung to her soft skin and the sides of his mouth.

But she didn’t want him down there forever. Blake finally let him up, reaching down with a freehand (still holding her book with the other), guiding him away from her pussy by the cheek. Jaune pressed his fingers into her thighs as he pulled himself up and knelt in front of her partially disrobed body. By this point, her top was folded up near her belly and sides, no longer covering her lower body.

“Do you even know how long I’ve been waiting to get the room to myself?” Blake asked, her amber eyes betraying her anticipation.

“About… two weeks?”

Blake snapped her book closed. “Two _ long _ weeks, Jaune.” She turned over and reached inside her bedside table, retrieving a purple wrapped condom. Holding it between her fingers toward him, while her other hand was covering her crotch, her middle and pointer finger rubbing in and out of her slicked-up vagina. “Before your hard work goes to waste, take that stuff off.”

As Jaune pulled off his hoodie, Blake grinned from the sight of his athletic body. The result of years of training, which he knew she enjoyed way more than he thought she had any right to. He didn’t understand why she got a kick out of his appearance, so much so that he almost thought she was making fun of him last time. Sure, he was in decent shape: Some defined pecs, biceps when he flexed, a firm abdomen. All he kept toned through his Huntsmen training, but nothing out of the normal for Beacon.

After his pants and boxers were removed, Blake pressed the wrapped condom against his bare chest. He took it, their hands touched, pausing during the handoff.

“It’s all you,” Blake said, breaking off and stretching her arms above her head as she lay back down. A calm but delighted smile on her lips. “Fuck me, Jaune.”

Jaune ogled her body below him. She was beautiful, from her cool expression to her still covered chest, rising and falling as she waited for him. The stomach down was naked and ready for the taking. Now that he was fully nude at this point, his penis was rising as he got hard, toward her glistening pussy, like they were both begging for copulation.

After several jerks to stiffen his cock, Jaune put the purple condom on. It was pre-lubed, not that she needed it. Still on his knees, Jaune held onto her thighs for leverage and positioned himself between her legs. He lined up, his tip pressed against her entrance, rubbing it against her folds, and sighed in brief self-indulgent stimulation before he slid inside.

Her vagina wrapped around him, loosened like it was made for his dick as he pushed halfway in.

Once Jaune winced in pleasure, finally getting his turn, Blake chuckled and bit her lip. The rest of his length made its way inside, both enjoying his impatiently throbbing penis.

Jaune bucked his hips, thrusting against her. Grabbing her thighs tighter as he pulled her body against him, pushing and pulling. Foreplay was over, and any concept of caution left his brain as Jaune started ramming into her slick pussy. It was their second time together after all, and he still couldn’t believe it was real. One of his secret crushes had lured him to her bed. It wasn’t even a case of being in the right place at the right time, like back in the library. Blake wanted him, just as much as he wanted her.

Below him, Blake untied her yukata. The parting fabric revealed her breasts and shoulders, the last piece of clothing clinging to her by the sleeves. Her graceful, sexy body crashed against his cock, and she groaned in pleasure as she took him in. Blake's eyes were mischievously half-open like she was proud of herself that she'd gotten himself to manhandle her.

He pulled on her thighs, her firm ass slamming against his thighs. In his grip, in his control, giving herself to him. But it was too impersonal. He wanted to be closer. Jaune dropped her legs, positioning himself over her. He hung there, hands pressed into the sheets, and shifted his weight to his waist, so every buck sunk her into her mattress.

Blake leaned up on one elbow, getting very close. “...don’t have to be quiet this time,” she hummed happily.

Jaune nodded. She was warm and tight around his cock, making it hard to multitask. “How much were you holding back last time?”

Blake smirked. “I wasn’t just talking about me…” Then she reached her free arm around and groped his ass.

Jaune flinched. No one had ever grabbed  _ that _ before. Her strong fingers felt around, getting a good grip, encouraging him to keep up the pace. “Um…” Jaune stammered as he felt a warm blush spread across his face.

“What? It’s a nice ass.” Blake smiled, lifting her chin, laying back against the pillow. “I spied on you and Pyrrha doing squats in the gym the other day,” she confessed with no remorse. “If my team weren’t with me, I might have jumped you in the showers.”

“Just some leg exercises, dude.”

“With very good side effects,” Blake slurred her words, letting go so she could lift and wrap her legs around his back, her waist lifting with them at an angle, allowing him to push his length in her to the hilt.

Jaune’s arms holding him up almost buckled as he let a moan slip.

And Blake loved that. She wrapped a hand on the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss, sucking on his tongue with no warning. She sharply inhaled through her nose, her mouth occupied before she pulled away with a quick nibble to his lip.

“Wow…” Jaune’s blush spread to his ears.

Blake raised an eyebrow. “Your dick is inside me, Jaune. Are you really flustered over a kiss?”

“Yeah, now that you mention it… Sorry.”

Blake laughed. “You’re cute,” she said as she rubbed his blonde hair.

Now, Jaune knew some guys who wouldn’t like being called cute. Not only did he not mind the compliment; it thrilled him.

His face must have betrayed this fact because Blake caught on. “Adorable, and really big!”

Her praise encouraging him, Jaune fucked harder. 

Blake's legs pulled him into her, their bodies slapped together as he submerged his cock into her pussy. She closed her eyes as he got rougher like she was saving her senses, so touch and pleasure would be more powerful. Her own breathy moan roared up through her throat, and both cat ears perked up straight.

Jaune smiled, only a little guilty that he enjoyed seeing her ears react to her pleasure. They emoted more than the woman under him ever let herself, and he’d noticed before, just not in an up-close and passionate scenario. And that moan. That alone, coming from the usually deadpan Faunus, was enough to prime his cock for orgasm.

Blake opened her eyes to look down, seeing him pump his length between her raised hips and smiled. “I’m close, Jaune,” she said, reaching down and flicking her clit. “Keep going!”

That was his limit as Jaune climaxed, his seed contained in the condom around his quivering member. Luckily, a few more thrusts were all it took to bring Blake her own orgasm. The walls of her vagina clenched around his penis as they groaned and clutched to each other as their minds temporarily whited-out in pleasure.

Gasping for breath, Jaune pulled out of Blake and rolled onto the bed next to her as she finished rubbing her clit, riding out the last of her euphoria.

“Why do you keep surprising me with sex, Blake?” Jaune said, not at all seriously as he took off the condom and tied it off.

“Because I like the way you do it,” Blake sighed. “And you’ve seen what happens if I get too horny.”

“You should probably do something about that libido of yours.”

“That’s what you’re for,” Blake chuckled and rolled over to look at him. “I can’t believe it took me three years to realize the cutest guy at Beacon was right down the hall.”

“Who? Ren?”

“You!”

“Ren’s pretty hot.”

“Do you want me to fuck, Ren?”

“I wouldn’t blame you,” he teased but meant it.

Blake shook her head and cuddled up to him. “Nah,” she said as she reached up and played with his hair. “I like blondes.”

“That explains you and Yang...”

“It was one time during first-year,” Blake frowned. “It’s not our fault you and Ruby decided to barge in halfway through.” She fell silent but nodded because yeah, it was the hair.

While she kept pawing at his head, Jaune rested his face near her chest. Very happily, he felt her soft body against his slightly scratchy chin. And she didn't mind either. If he was nuzzled against her breasts, it would be easier to wrap his short locks between her fingers.

“I noticed how much you like compliments,” Blake said. “Got a little praise kink?”

Jaune sighed. No use denying it, but it was Pyrrha’s fault. She’d helped train him when they first came to Beacon and turned him into a somewhat acceptable leader for their team. After some time and some mishaps, Pyrrha volunteered to help him train in other, more sensual subjects. It turned out that Pyrrha got off on teaching people and witnessing them improve. A positive kink to have, and oh boy, she had a field day with him back in the day.

In response to his silence, Blake tucked him in closer. Her hand gripped his arm as she held him, fingers tracing his toned bicep. “Let me know when you work out next time. Maybe I’ll have time for the show.”

“It’s nothing you don’t have,” Jaune said, glancing down at her own body. She was slender, but under any inspection--which he was happy to volunteer--showed how physically superior she was to him.

Blake’s fingers snuck down to his sensitive testes, gently gripping his balls. “You’ve got these, and this--” Her hand rubbed up to his penis. “I like them a lot.”

She wrapped her hand around his length. It was still sensitive, but not so much that he couldn't enjoy it.

“I saw your team fight during our Emerald Forest hunt the other day,” Blake said. “I was impressed by your coordination and planning. You don’t give yourself enough credit as a leader.”

Jaune blushed again but felt like he had to deny it. “I just support them. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha do all the work.”

“Not everyone can be a Ruby, racing around in the front lines. I fight from the shadows, using my team as a distraction, or assisting their techniques. Are you saying I’m weak, Jaune?”

“No!”

“Neither are you. You’re strong, Jaune.”

“Oh, you’re doing the kink thing…”

Blake smiled. “Yes, but I mean every word. You don’t have anything to prove, Jaune.”

“I have everything to prove.” He regretted mentioning it, but it was true. Blake didn’t know his history. How he cheated his way into the school. The reckless and dangerous decision that unfairly got him here. With all of Blake’s misconceptions about him, he was starting to think he’d accidentally tricked the most beautiful girl on campus into having sex with him.

Blake stared at him, letting go of his penis and shuffled down, her intense cat-like eyes staring at him. “What is it? Be honest, or I’m kicking you out.”

“I…” Damn it, he might as well get it out and over with. “I feel like I’ve tricked the most beautiful girl on campus into having sex with me.”

_ God, I’m an idiot _ , he thought, looking away from her in embarrassment.

Saying nothing, Blake gently grabbed him by the chin and pulled her face to his. A gentle peck, followed by a long soft kiss. Finally, she broke away. “Now that you’ve said it out loud, you realize how stupid that sounds, right?”

“Yeah…” Jaune laughed deprecatingly.

“I can’t believe you trained for years just to trick me. I’m betrayed.”

“All right, all right, give it a rest.”

Blake kissed him again. “Is that why you don’t show off what you got?”

“You want me to whip my dick out in public?”

“The hoodie!” Blake shoved him a little with a smirk.

“It’s comfortable!” That was one subject that wasn’t caused by insecurity at all. Why bother with a complicated outfit when something you could just throw on worked too. It was just pragmatic.

“Fine,” Blake said with a smile, “but over summer I’m picking out whatever you wear to the beach.”

He could live with that compromise.

Blake’s hand returned to his cock. “Even if you don’t think so, it doesn’t change the fact that you’ve turned yourself into a great man.” As she said this, her eyes hungrily traced his body. It didn't take much for him to realize that she was starting to use praising him as an excuse to vocalize her thirst.

The way the word 'man' dripped from her lips. It was hard to think about himself that way, but when Blake said it, even he could trick himself into believing it was true. But much more importantly, it was shockingly hot. His dick twitched in her grip as her voice pooled in his ears. Any and all leftover insecurities were forgotten as he rose to full mast, springing readily for another round.

Blake produced a second condom and delicately rolled it down his penis before climbing up and straddled him. The black robe draped down the sides of her naked body on top of his. Pressing her vulva against his silicone covered dick, the lube covering the condom and her dripping pussy slicked and lathered against each other. Blake took a deep raspy breath, licked her lips, and stared down with wide irises at him. Well, stared down at his cock, specifically. She looked desperate for it but resolved to take it slow as both her hands rubbed and caressed him against her groin.

“I’m hopeless,” she mumbled before finally sliding him in. “Mmmgff! You get bigger, Jaune? What the hell? I swear it’s like this every time…”

It was her own fault for working him up with all that encouragement earlier! He lay there as her body perched on her knees on top of him, resting her thighs and ass on his pelvis, swaying her hips, back and forth, working him inside her until she covered his entire length. Stuffing her with is his firm, warm rod.

Before he could move, Blake spoke up. “Hold on! I want… Give me a moment of this.” She smiled, clenching her kegel muscle, a slow, long hug like she wanted to somehow memorize the shape and feel of his dick.

Jaune lay down, retraining himself from grabbing her again, and stared up at her, taking in her beauty. Her severe nature turned erotic, like she let out untapped passion just for this, holding it in for so long was unbearable. Jaune was her long-awaited relief that she fawned over. His body, his penis, even his (in her words) adorable nature. She would savor  _ all _ of it.

Making sure his cock was in the right spot inside her, Blake leaned forward, laying on top of him, her chest pressing against his pecs, her hands reaching up in her hair as she pressed her forehead against his. Her warm breath spread across his face and neck as she started bouncing and rocking her hips against him.

Jaune put his hands up and under her yukata robe draped over them. They rested on her lower back and waist, assisting their coitus as they rubbed and pounded their hot bodies into each other.

“Yes, Jaune,” Blake said, a wide grin on her face. “I love how you fill me!”

“Can…” Jaune blushed as he started to ask, “can you call me a man again?”

Blake smiled. “You’re a man, alright. Big… and strong… and sooooo adorable…”

Jaune gripped her hips and pulled down, ramming his cock in and out of her. Her body sandwiched him between her and the sheets, both of them lost in the rhythm of their intercourse.

“Jaune…” Blake panted, smiling up at his hair gripped in her fingers. “You can return the favor… Feel free to jump me… anytime…”

“You… know I won't… hnng!” He laughed between grunts. Initiating was not his strong suit, as shown by these last two meet-ups.

“Fine… I don’t mind the responsibility.” Black chuckled but got distracted by a quick jolt of ecstasy, shifting her weight down against his cock, starting to get into rubbing his upper body with her boobs.

Jaune leaned up, his chin by Blake’s shoulder and kissed her neck, causing her to… mew?

Blake froze, and Jaune could feel her face burning against his shoulder.

Like any sane man, he kissed her neck again, this time it was long and wet, repeatedly from her shoulder to her jaw. Blake arched her back and couldn’t help but let out another long cat-like meow before a long moan.

“You like that?” he asked.

“I like nuzzling,” Blake grumbled quickly, her sanity restored by embarrassment. “It’s stereotypical…”

“I won’t tell,” Jaune said before returning to press his mouth against her neck, correctly assuming she’d enjoy him slightly grazing his teeth before each kiss.

“Fuck… Jaune… You feel this good too?”

Blake’s fingers in his hair, her body pressed on him, engulfing him, clenching around him to the brink of milking out his cum.

What else could he ask for?

“Yeah…” Jaune gasped. “I’m ready when you are!”

Blake nodded. Her legs bucked her faster. Her pussy repeatedly slammed down around his cock. As his entire sensitive length was constricted in pleasure, holding Jaune as tightly as the rest of him was being pinned to the mattress, Blake let herself climax. It washed over her, and she let out a long semi-conscious purr.

“I--I’m coming!” Jaune cried, ropes of semen caught in the purple condom inside her, splashing at the head of his cock as he balls clenched in pleasure. Jaune rolled his head back, a moan escaping through clenched teeth followed by a short whine.

But he knew that's how Blake liked it. Her eyes glazed over in ecstasy, staring down at him as they both slumped onto the mattress together.

* * *

Soon enough, the snacks, game expansion, movie, etc. were found, and the rest of Jaune and Blake’s team members returned to--an empty dorm room.

“Where’d Blake and Jaune go?” Ruby asked as she dropped her shopping sack on the table.

As if responding to her question, Blake walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. “Oh, back already?”

“Yeah, sorry we took so long!” Yang shrugged insincerely.

“Where’d Jaune run off to?” Nora asked.

On cue, Jaune walked in behind the group. His hair was damp from his own shower, but this detail went unnoticed by the rest of the group. He held up a pack of sodas. “Figured I’d grab some extras from the campus store before they closed, just in case you forgot drinks again.” He tossed one to Pyrrha (her favorite cola) and set the rest next to the rest of the newly arrived snacks.

They gathered around for another game. “You want to play, Blake?” Jaune called over, she’d returned to her book already.

“I’ll play the next one.”

“Promise?” Yang called out.

“I promise…” Blake sighed, hiding a faint smile behind the pages. “Just let me finish this book first.”

“Taking you longer than usual,” Yang mumbled to herself but didn’t put together the source of her delay.

Jaune snuck a glance over at Blake again. She was sitting on her bed, engrossed in her novel, calm and collected as always. Not even a hint of her freshly quenched wild side.

Someone said something Jaune missed, and Weiss responded, “I don’t have to take my extra exam until the afternoon so we can go as long as we want.”

“Yang and I are probably going back into town to check out the new weapon models,” Ruby said.

Weiss humphed. “Slacking off while I have to do all the hard work.”

Their conversation shifted to Nora, who started explaining the rules. With his friends distracted, Jaune looked over his shoulder at Blake, who was  _ not _ reading her book.

They made eye-contact, a long stare full of implication.

_ It’s a date then. _


End file.
